Unpopular
by Nimeroid
Summary: Tomoko asks her brother to pretend to be her boyfriend, but it gets out of hand.


I took a sip from my sweet cranberry juice as I finished off the rest of my troublesome homework. I fucking hated this godforsaken work that my damned teacher demanded us to complete. "In which year did the Taika Reform take place?" "How about the year 645?" I muttered condescendingly. I continued on with my problematic work, not noticing my creepy sister behind me. I turned around as soon as I felt her warm breath on the back of my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. " WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed.

"Hello Tomoki..." she made a creepy smile and peeked out from under her long silky hair. "What do you want Tomoko?" "I want you to go to the cafe with me and pretend to be my boyfriend, so I can get popular.". I thought about it and was about to tell her to go fuck herself, but then I realized. This was the perfect opportunity to screw her. I had always loved her. She was completely my type, she was cute, shy, and whenever she was around I grew a hard-on. I smiled to my self and said "Of course! Anything for my cute sister!" and then hugged her slender form tightly. I gripped onto her this way, savoring her sweet, beautiful scent.

She dressed into a sloppy attire, while I stayed in my jeans and T-shirt. Her hair fell over her eye in a way that just emphasized how cute she was. I could tell she was happy, I was too, to be honest. I had been lusting after Tomoko for what seemed like years, but now and only now, could my dreams become a reality. I grabbed my wallet, and we headed to the cafe. I had decided not to tell our mom since she had caught me pleasuring myself with Tomoko's panties, and since then had kept a close eye on me. I, surprisingly convinced her not to tell Tomoko, so that was a relief.

We got to the cafe and I bought us both coffee. Her and I sat together, and acted like a couple. We talked about school, things like grades. We hugged and, for the first time ever, kissed. To say it felt good would be a HUGE understatement. It felt great, the way she moved her tongue against mine, and the taste of her sweet, sweet mouth. I could make out with her forever, her mouth was like slick velvet, perfect. After we had our fair share of stares we left towards home.

When we got there our mother was waiting she asked us where we had been and Tomoko answered "I was at the game store.". Our mom then glared at me and I said I was out with friends. My sister and I went to our rooms, and went to sleep.

I was awoken by Tomoko sitting on top of me in only her underwear. She kissed me and stuck one of her small hands down my boxers and grasped my throbbing erection. She began to rub it, giving me an intense feeling of shock going up my spine and back again, then came a wave of pleasure starting from my dick. It went on for a couple of minutes until I came, letting out my thick hot seed.

I got up and laid her out on my bed, and she stared up at me. I unhooked her bra, and kneaded her breasts. They were soft and warm to the touch despite their size. She let out soft moans that I savored as I licked and sucked her hard nipples. I kissed her from her chest, down to her navel area. I bit into her panties and tore them in half to reveal her glistening pussy. I began to tease her clitoris with the tip of my tongue, and she gasped, and grabbed my head and pushed it into her pussy. After thirty minutes of loud moaning, I got up and wiped my mouth. I looked down at my work and determined that she was wet enough to insert my dick.

She hid her face and I smiled at how cute she was. I moved her arms and hair to reveal her blushing face. "I love you Tomoko.". I pushed my dick into her and kissed her to distract her from the pain. She was really tight!After she told me I could push in more, I put it in fully. It felt so good! She grabbed onto me tightly and her nails dug into my back. I slid in and out in a repetitive fashion. She moaned out my name "T..Tomok..k...i". I was on the verge of cumming and was about to pull out, but she hooked her legs around my back and pushed me back in. Before I could protest, the orgasm rocked through my body. My back arched, arched and I gritted my teeth. I spurt out my load inside of her. She let out a loud moan, in which I grabbed her mouth for, because our parents were in the next room. I collapsed at her side out of pure exhaustion. After about five minutes of silence I looked over and she was fast asleep. I covered the both of us, as I thought of how to explain this to our parents.


End file.
